I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me
by Chrysa Lite
Summary: A depressing songfic for those dramatics. When Skye is arrested and Claire is left alone, what happens to the pretty blondie? And when Skye returns, what happens next? Read to find out!


_**Ahh...another oneshot when I ought to be working on my longfic. But whatever! I'm feeling kinda depressed today, so I guess this one'll work just great. A depressing songfic when I'm just plain depressed.

* * *

**I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me_

Blue-green eyes stared lifelessly out at the Goddess Pond, pain clearly reflected. This man had been through much pain and suffering, far more than he ought at his age of twenty-six, and his pain was quadrupled whenever he came to this place...the Goddess Pond.

Five years ago this place held joy amidst laughter, and kisses with much love. Now, it was a place filled with painful memories of the only girl he'd ever loved.

She had helped him out of tight situations many a day, and he was very grateful for that. But what he was truly grateful for was her companionship. The way she smiled at him, and kissed him, and told him that even though he was a thief, she'd love him forever.

She broke that promise.

He didn't know exactly when she broke that promise. All he knew was that one day, on a little expedition to see (and perhaps borrow?) some of Ruby's lovely paintings, he had fallen prey to a mob of people. Even though his dearest had tried to throw them off his trail, they still managed to follow him.

The next events were a blur of pain for him. The normally-kindhearted people had started to beat him, howling at his evil. Later he learned that their indignation was doubled--even tripled--because they took great pride in keeping their hearts pure and their home criminal-free. Only when their greatly-esteemed farmer screamed, "_Let him go! You're about to kill him!_" did they reluctantly let him go, only to drag him on a ship that would ultimately dump him into a prison.

He had been sentenced to four years. Four years of sitting in a cell, thinking only about her and how despairing she looked when they shipped him off. He thought of her when they served him vegetables for supper. It wasn't her curry, but when he heard gossip that a lady farmer had offered to supply the prison with vegetables at least once a week, that made the horrible cooking bearable--enjoyable, even, knowing she'd toiled over the food he was chewing now. The thought that she still endeavoured to make his life better made him feel worse. _Here I am in a prison, while she waits for me and cries for me. Oh, is there no escape?_

Not that he didn't try. Oh, he tried. Countless times, in fact. Every night, he would escape from his cell and attempt to swim toward land. But always, always, always, he would fail. The wake-up bell would ring even before he could reach a considerable distance, and he would have to swim back as quickly as possible and console himself with the thought: _When I reach home, she'll be waiting for me like she always does._

At long last, he was freed. He had behaved so beautifully he was freed, two years short of his true sentence. He should've sailed home right away, but...

But he didn't. Instead, he sailed to the city and made a name for himself. _Prince of the Stars_, they called him. He became an actor, with cooking as a side job. He wrote angst-filled dramas and beautiful romances, then acted them out with great gusto. For almost three years, he gathered riches and fame.

And why did he do this, instead of hurrying home?

He did it so that when he returned home, he would be received happily by the masses, and that a certain bright face would be delighted with him...happy with him...that she would whisper in his ear how _very _thankful she was that she didn't have to hide her love for him...

So at last, after doing everything that he thought Claire might be pleased with, he sailed home, already very excited at the thought of her smiling at him in that delighted way of hers, and telling him, like she had so many times before, how she so _loved_ him...

He burst out of the ship, ran down the plank...then stopped short.

There she was...his Claire...smiling...laughing...with that look in her eyes that was only ever directed at him.

But now it was not.

It was directed at a tall, tan, bandana-clad man, who cradled a golden-haired toddler in his arms...a toddler whom Claire affectionately called _Loraine_...a name that she had told him she reserved for none but her daughter.

She looked up. His breath caught as her blue eyes locked into his...before he broke into a run to their old meeting place...

The Goddess Pond.

And that was where he was now, pained eyes looking at the deep, serene blue waters that had once seen happier times.

Soft strains of gentle music started playing as the man stared into the waters, willing himself to just lose himself in the memories and, perhaps, never have to come back.

_I hear you're takin' the town again_

_Havin' a good time with all your good time friends_

_I don't think you think of me_

_You're on your own now_

_And I'm alone and free_

_I know that I should get on with my life_

_But a life lived without you could never be right..._

"Skye...Skye..."

Claire!

He spun around happily, expecting her to run into his arms like she always did, but there was no one.

_Imagination, Skye..._he scolded himself. _What silliness to think that she would be running up here, like she did four years ago! She has a wonderful little daughter now!_

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens...long as the rivers run to the sea..._

_I'll never get over you getting over me..._

Skye listened to the mysterious sound drifting through the rapidly-becoming-night air. The woman singing it seemed to be so perfect...almost like his darling Claire...a recorded song, he supposed...a song that was so very heartbroken...

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show_

_Tell everybody I was glad to see you go..._

_But the tears just won't go away_

_Loneliness found me_

_Looks like it's here to stay..._

_I know that I ought to find someone new_

_But all I find is myself always thinkin' of you_

_Oh! No matter what I do_

_Each night's a lifetime to live through_

_I can't go on like this_

_I need your touch..._

_You're the only one I've ever loved_

_Oh...oh...ah!_

_And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens...long as the rivers run to the sea..._

_I'll never get over you getting over me..._

_I'll never get over you getting over..._

_Never get over you..._

_Getting over..._

_I'll never get over you getting over me..._

Slowly, silently, a ethereal light emerged from the still waters and formed into a wondrously gorgeous woman.

"I am the Harvest Goddess," the woman answered Skye's unasked question. Skye gasped. "I am Claire's best friend, and she requested that, when you came back, to play this song for you."

"W-what?" Skye stammered. "P-play?"

The pond-fairy-like being shook her head. "Let me explain. When Claire heard of your release, she eagerly awaited your return, yet you took too long. When she heard of your running off to the city, she took it as desertion and sank into a depression. Since I was her best friend, I learned of her unrestrained love. I learned of everything. When I did, I took to watching you with her almost everyday."

"Y-you--she--you _spied_ on me?!" Skye choked.

"She did indeed. She saw, firsthand, of your pursuits and amusements and little joys. After a season or so of that, she finally understood you were never coming back."

"But I was!" he protested. "I did everything for her! You could've told her so!"

"My magic can only permit her to see, not hear, and the rules prevented me from saying anything to her about your true intention. Besides, even I cannot peek into the minds of people, much less their hearts."

"When she realized this, it was Summer. Kai found her crying on the beach, and he comforted her. Loved her. Their love escalated until, finally, Claire realized she loved Kai, and that the hole you left was more than filled by him. On the thirtieth of Summer, he proposed to her, and she accepted. They were wedded a week later."

"A _week_?! But that's not enough time for everything--the fashions, the dresses, the flowers!" Skye very nearly screamed.

"She didn't care," the deity replied plainly. "She was with a man who loved her and whom she loved. She didn't need elaborate lace or silk or anything. She only needed him. And that was what you missed.

"But before the ceremony started, she came to me and told me that when you came back, she desired that I use my powers to play the song she sang so often when she was still waiting for you. Normally I wouldn't've obliged, but she was my best friend and it was her wedding day. I agreed.

"Three seasons later Loraine was born. Claire and Kai couldn't have been happier. She would have named her _Helena_ for me, but she chose to call her Loraine, as was her dream.

"And now? Now you've returned. Returned too late. Returned just when she was so happy. Returned just when she forgot you."

Tears poured down Skye's cheeks, and the goddess could barely hear his hiccupped words:

"_Tell her I'm sorry._"

The next day, when Claire left her home, she found a note lying on her doorstep.

_Our love was doomed after all, Claire. You gave your heart to someone else. Now, I'll return to the city and perhaps find another girl there. She'll have to be amazing to compare to you._

_With much love,_

_Prince of the Stars--Skye

* * *

_

**_So, you like? I think it was a bit dramatic. Concrit is adored and reviews are Godsends. You know why I was so depressed? The lack of reviews. *hinthint*_**


End file.
